Amor Apache
by chipikroou
Summary: Tsume rodó la mirada y se encogió de hombros sabía que esos dos no podían vivir sin intentar matarse el uno al otro pero tampoco podían vivir si el otro estaba al borde de la muerte… ya lo había visto varias veces. Par de cachorros llorones, pensó, burlándose.


**Amor apache.**

**.**

– ¡Hana! – Gritó Kiba, desde alguna parte de la casa. – ¡Ven, corre, corre!

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia la sala de estar, al llegar resbaló un poco y luego caminó hacia el sofá, en el cual encontró a Kiba sano y salvo, absorto en la pantalla de la televisión, recostado, con los pies descalzos en el descansabrazos, un brazo estirado sobre su cabeza y el otro apuntando el remoto al televisor. Le pellizcó la cintura, molesta, pues la había hecho levantarse corriendo y con el corazón en la boca.

– ¿Qué quieres, imbécil? – Miró el televisor, había comerciales sobre kunais. – Nel, no pienso comprarte una sola arma.

Kiba la miró, con pereza. – No, no es eso, a mi mente llegó una duda... – Hana parpadeó. – ¿Por qué estás tan pendeja?

Él carcajeo, ella apretó los labios. Kiba rodó de la orilla del sillón al suelo, luchando por recobrar el aliento, Hana aun sentía en su puño la sensación de haber golpeado el abdomen relajado de su _adorado_ hermanito menor; brincó el sillón y le propinó una patada en el trasero. Kiba rió entre jadeos y se movió para que Hana no pudiera golpearlo más. Molesta lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió con fuerza.

– ¡Pendeja tu cola!

– Eres una malhablada, Hana, te vas a quedar sola y amargada… – Hana le dedicó una mirada que decía: me importa una mierda; Kiba sonrió de manera socarrona. – Vivirás abrazando a los hermanos Haimaru, a tus _bebés peluditos_.

Hana enrojeció un poco. – Ya supéralo, idiota, tenía seis años.

– Eso no te quita lo pendeja.

Tsume caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, había ido a la cocina por un bocadillo y un enorme vaso de agua fría, el calor era insoportable. Sin inmutarse, sosteniendo en sus manos un plato y un vaso, se pegó a la pared justo antes de Kiba pasara corriendo por el pasillo, carcajeando y aullando; seguido de él, el sonido del viento al ser cortado por unas ágiles y rápidas shuriken que Hana había lanzado con destreza y maestría, fallando apenas por un milímetro. Vio las estrellas metálicas clavarse en la pared y continuó caminando, pegándose al otro lado de la pared y viendo a Hana pasar, tomar sus shuriken y seguir corriendo. La puerta del patio trasero golpeó contra la pared y volvieron los gritos.

Caminó despreocupada y miró la escena que había en el jardín trasero: Hana tenía a Kiba contra el suelo y tiraba de su cabello y de una de sus piernas con fuerza. Los ojos del muchacho estaban cerrados con fuerza y se notaba que le dolía.

– ¡Di que lo sientes o perderás la pierna!

– ¡Prefiero comerme a Akamaru!

Tsume miró al enorme perro, que miraba al otro par aburrido, tan acostumbrado estaba ya a sus riñas y esos comentarios que ya no corría a ayudar a su amo. Le acarició la cabeza, lo que era tener que vivir con esos revoltosos.

– ¡Oww! ¡Akamaru, ayúdame!

– ¡Y la pared ¿qué?, par de imbéciles! – Gritó desde la puerta trasera, siendo ignorada. – ¡Hey! ¡Les estoy hablando! – Ambos voltearon a verla, con los rostros apretados; Hana con un gesto de guerrera y Kiba… bueno, le daría vergüenza verlo así en batalla. – ¡La pared no tiene la culpa de sus babosadas!

– Ha… Hana ¡Bájate, pesas demasiado! – Se quejó Kiba, buscando un poco de aliento. – ¡No puedo respirar...!

– ¡Retráctate!

Y volvían a ignorarla.

– ¡Primero muerto!

– ¡Bien! ¡Muérete asfixiado!

Tsume rodó la mirada, hacía un par de años que ellos le habían perdido por completo el respeto en esos momentos fraternales y ahora solo lograban hacer que le doliera la cabeza; se encogió de hombros sabía que esos dos no podían vivir sin intentar matarse el uno al otro pero tampoco podían vivir si el otro estaba al borde de la muerte… ya lo había visto varias veces. _Par de cachorros llorones,_ pensó, burlándose. A su lado se encontraban ya su fiel compañero Kuromaru y los hermanos Haimaru. Akamaru se estiró y puso en pie, mirando a la mujer. Enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Kuromaru?

Hana y Kiba no escucharon un peculiar _puf_.

– ¡Gatsuuga!

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! _Pensaban Kiba y Hana mientras escapaban del ataque de su madre, que les pisaba los talones. En alguna parte del lugar se escuchó a los hermanos Inuzuka quejarse de dolor y a Tsume mandarlos reparar la pared. Kuromaru regresaba muy campante, echándose al cesped luego de llegar a la sombra del árbol; Akamaru y los hermanos Haimaru le imitaron. Ah, la "paz" y "tranquilidad".

* * *

**¿Les gusta?**

Aquí, obviamente, ya están grandes... debía escribir de ellos, siendo unos adolescentes y pues, esto. Espero les haya gustado :D

**Chipokroou**

Domingo, 11 de Mayo de 2014.


End file.
